


Captain Swan one-shots

by xmymilkshake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmymilkshake/pseuds/xmymilkshake
Summary: Just a few one shots about Captainswan to keep them alive. Almost every one shot is fluffy maybe some angst. There is no real smut, but it's not completly kiss and dirty meaning free.These one shots are originally from my whattpad. I will post a new story whenever one comes up in my head.Hope you like it! -xxx- Me





	1. My story

Once upon a time there was a girl. And that girl is me.   
I know one of the best pick up lines. It sounds like a fairytale, but my life is not. At least I thought so...  
When I was a baby my parents gave me away. I was found on the side of the highway wrapped in a baby blanket with my name on it. Emma.   
They put me in a foster home. I saw all the children getting adopted. I was never adopted.   
When I was around 14 years old I realized I was never getting adopt. 

My life went wrong I stole things and always ran away. Not that I regret it, but it was stupid.   
When I was around 16 years old, I met this guy Neal. And I fell in love with him. Now I know that it wasn’t real love. That bastard send me to jail for his faults. In jail I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared, angry and helpless. I couldn’t keep it. I couldn’t raise a child. A person deserves a good life and I couldn’t give that. So I gave it up for adoption. 

When I got out of jail, I wanted to have a better life. I got a job, a bail bondsperson, and tried to be a better me. But my walls were still there. I was a better me, but it was just me. I was lonely.

On my 28th birthday someone knocked on my door. That someone was apparently my son, Henry. He said I was a savior and had to save my family, which were all fairytale characters. I brought him home, but when I was about to leave town, I had an accident. 

I stayed a little longer in Storybrooke, the name of the town, but I just couldn’t leave.   
A wanted to build a relation with my son. He was so sweet, full of hope and a true believer.   
He believed that his mother, not me his adoptive mother, the evil queen was. And my parents were snow white and prince charming. Of course I didn’t believe him. But this town was weird. 

To make a really long story short. It all appeared to be true. I met my parents, who had another son later. And Neal appeared to be the son of “the dark one”.  
Henry was kidnapped by Peter Pan and we all went to neverland. That was the place where IT happened. I kissed him. Him? Oh sorry, forgot to introduce him. Killian Jones, captain of the jolly roger a.k.a Captain Hook. 

When I first met him my heart skipped a beat. My walls were too high to let him in. But he could read me like I was an open book.   
Back in neverland I fell in love with him. And after our travel in the past, he finally succeeded. My walls were down, well not completely, but I let him in and we kissed. The kiss was so different from the one in neverland. It was much more loving. And then the journey began.   
The first “I love you”, the “move in with me” and the “marry me?” But we succeeded and got our happy ending. We got married and lived happily ever after…

But something was still missing in my live. All the things that I missed with Henry, I wanted another child. I was so scared to tell Killian, but he was so loving. We tried, but it took really long and I thought that I didn’t deserve a second chance. And then when we had a conversation about children, which ended in something different then a conversation. 

I was really late so I thought something was wrong. I thought it was impossible, but I bought a pregnancy test.   
Well now I am waiting for the results. How long can 3 minutes take?  
Ok, done. I’m so scared. I slowly look at the test…

Positive!  
The tears in my eyes came quickly and I made a happy dance in the bathroom.   
I heard the door slam and Killian yelling he was home.  
I love this man and he’s gonna love that I’m pregnant.

This is how a lost child’s live, definitely not a fairytale, can turn into a life everybody could dream about, and become a fairytale.


	2. The morning

**Emma’s pov**

Light shines through the window. The light burns in my face. I slowly open my eyes and look next to me. Killian is still in a peaceful sleep. He looks so cute when he is just sleeping. I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a sound. ‘Probably Henry.’ I thought and went back to thinking. Then I heard the sound again. I decided to look and pushed the covers away. I walked gently down stairs, because Killian was still asleep. When I slowly walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a basketball bat, I didn’t know were it came from, but I had to protect myself. The closer I came, the harder the noise sounded. I was ready to hit when I heard it coming closer. 1, 2, 3… “Dad?!” “ You scared the hell out of me!” I said when I saw it was my dad standing in our kitchen. OUR kitchen that is so nice to say. Keep it together Emma your dad is in your kitchen.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” I asked putting the bat down. “Oh, I thought I could make you guys breakfast.” he answered. By then I noticed all my food was on the counter. “Dad, as much as I appreciate it. Killian and I can make our own breakfast.” Well at least I can… “But you said I could make you breakfast whenever I wanted!” He said with disappointment on his face. O no, I hate it if I say thing to comfort someone. “I know, but Dad...I didn’t really mean it.” “As much as I love you Killian and I live on our own, we can have a lot of dinners or lunches together.” I said and when I see his sad face I regret what I said. The only thing he said before he left was: “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come here.” I felt really guilty. I’ll make it up to him later.

Then when I looked at the food, I got really hungry. I was just flipping the pancakes over when I felt two strong familiar hands on my waist. “Good Morning, beautiful!” I heard in my ear. I felt his warm breath in my neck and his lips placed soft kisses on my skin. “Hmmm, good morning, handsome!” I moaned while I turned around to catch his lips on mine. It was passionated, but still loving as always. “Hmm, babe. I’m hungry can I continue making pancakes?” I asked while he didn’t stop kissing me. “No” he smirked and pushed me against the counter. I giggled, but then I heard someone coughing behind us. Killian finley pulled away and looked behind him. “Please be a little more quiet next time, I have late school so please let me sleep…”Henry said while walking to the couch and plopping on it. “Sorry, kid.” I smiled, but when I looked at him he seemed pale. O, no. I give a peck on Killian’s lips and walked towards the couch. I sat beside him and put my hand on his head. It was burning, he had a fever. “Henry, you’re burning. You’re not going to school today.” I grabbed a blanket and made sure he was comfortable.

After I had given Henry some food and hot cocoa, I walked upstairs to change, because I was still wearing my pyjamas. I walk in our bedroom (mine and Killian’s). Killian is standing for our closet, shirtless. When he sees me he smirks: “See something you like, love?” I walk slowly near him. “Maybe…” I say playful. I put my arms around his neck and he lays his hand on my waist. “I love you” I say and put his lips on mine. It was just a short morning kiss, but I felt the butterflies in my stomach. How could he still do this to me? I slowly pushed away and looked my husband in the eyes. There were the eyes I could still drown in. Those ocean blue eyes, that made me even fall more in love with him every time I looked at them. “I love you too” he said and kissed my head. I smile at him and walk to the closet.

When I was dressed, I walked to Henry. That poor boy he was really sick. I lay next to him on the couch and wrapped my arms around him. A little bit later Henry had fallen to sleep and I called Regina.

Phone call 

“Hey Emma, what’s up?”

“It’s Henry, he is sick.”

“Ahw, my poor boy, do you want me to come over?”

“No it’s okay, but Killian and I have to work tomorrow, can you watch him than?”

“Yeah of course.”

“Okay thanks, bye Regina.”

“Bye Emma.”

End of phone call 

Killian was sitting in a chair when I walked in. I sat in his lap and put my head on his chest. “I’m tired.” that was all I said. “I know.” that’s all what he said. He played with my hair and gave me kisses all the time. I drifted of to sleep and closed my eyes. When I woke up, I was in our bedroom. Killian laying next to me. He must have carried me upstairs. I turn towards him and wrap my arms around his torso. “I love you” I mumbled before I drifted of to sleep again. “I love you too” he whispered in my ear. My lips curved in a smile. I’m so happy I married this guy. How on earth did I, Emma Jones, become so happy?

I cuddled up to Killian and let my sleep get me. I love this!


	3. A day

**Writer’s pov**

Storybrooke, maybe you’ve heard of this town. The place where fairytale characters live… Well it isn’t a normal place and a normal day can be a celebration for everybody. But since a while it is a normal place and the people of storybrooke have normal lives. A new day woke up and the town is still quiet. It’s early and almost nobody is awake, except for one person.

**Killian’s pov**

It was really early in the morning and since it’s winter also very cold. I normally wake up for Emma and I watch her golden hair spread over the pillow. I stare at her beauty, but this time I decided to make breakfast. Emma had to work today, I didn’t so I had enough time to make her something to eat. I slipped out of bed quietly so Emma wouldn’t wake. I took a last look into the bedroom to see if Emma was still asleep. Sometimes I can’t believe I found someone so beautiful. When I was downstairs I started making breakfast.

**Emma’s pov**

I woke up from my alarm. I groaned and stretched my arm to the other side of the bed. It was empty. Killian always woke up before me, but he stayed in bed and watch me sleep. I had work today so I started getting ready. I changed into a white sweater and my jeans. I let my hair fall naturally over my shoulders. I did my make-up and walked downstairs. When I came closer a flood of pancake smell reached my nose. I tiptoed to the kitchen. Killian was struggling with the stove. I leaned against the doorframe to just watch him. I slowly walked to him and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped a little, but relaxed when he realised it was me. “Good morning my love.” “Good morning my handsome husband.” “I made you breakfast.” He pronounced proud. “Thank you so much!” it was so sweet that he did this for me. I walked over to the table and began eating my food. Killian had gone upstairs to change his clothes.

I did the dishes and grabbed my shoes. I had everything and was about to grab my jacket when I felt a hand on my waist. “Are you going without a goodbye kiss?” Killian asked. I didn’t response. I slowly walked through the corridor with Killian still wrapped around me. When my front almost hit the wall I turned around. Our eyes met immediately. I stared in his ocean blue eyes. Those eyes I could see everyday. We were lost in each other's eyes and both leaned in.

The kiss was so loving and passionately. Our timing was perfect and our lips moved so in sync it was magical. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt Killian’s fingers in my hair. My hands found the back of his head and they landed in his hair. Killian bit my lower lip gently, asking for entrance, which I gladly gave him. The kiss became more heated. I felt Killian’s hands slowly slide to my ass. He lifted me up and placed me on the little table, under the peg. He moved himself between my legs and pushed us closer, if that was even possible. The kiss lasted at least a few minutes more. I slowly pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “I love you so much, Killian Jones” my hands still in his hair and my legs still wrapped around his waist. “ I love you too, Emma Jones” and he planned another kiss on my lips. “As much as I want to continue, I have to go to work.” he pouted a little, but gave in. He lifted me from the table and placed me on the ground. I walked to the door and kissed him one more time. “Bye Killian, see you tonight.” “Bye Swan, I love you!” “Love you too!” And I walked to my car.

I waved at Killian, when he blew me a kiss. And with a smile on my face I drove to work, because that dork was mine.

**~~End of the day~~**

**Killian’s pov**

It was late in the evening and Emma would come home in half an hour. I missed her, I always missed her. I knew when she came home she would cook me dinner and then fall asleep when we’re watching ‘netplix’ or something like that. I wanted to make her dinner, but unfortunately I can’t cook. I knew Emma loved grilled cheese as dinner, so I decided to get some. I grabbed my wallet and walked to Granny’s. “Killian, what can I get you?” Ruby asked. “I would like a grilled cheese, hot cocoa with cinnamon, a cheeseburger and coke.” she nodded and walked away to get it. While I was waiting I saw David and Mary-Margaret enter. “Kilian, what are you doing here?” Mary-Margaret asked. “Well I was going to swim and this looked like a fantastic place to go swimming.” I said while my smile grew wider. “Sorry, stupid question. Where’s Emma?” Mary-Margaret laughed a little. “I think she’s on her way home, David did she already leave when you left?” “No, she said she needed to do something, but she wouldn’t tell what.” “Killian, your order is ready!” Ruby said and handed me the bag with food. “Well, I’ll see you another time, bye!” And I walked away.

When I came home Emma was already there. I could see her yellow volkswagen standing for our house. When I reached in my pocket to find the keys, I realised I didn’t had them, so I knocked. In a few seconds Emma opened the door. “Hi, where are your keys?” she asked while letting me in. “I forgot them and I bought you dinner.” I said. “That’s sweet, thank you babe.” We got settled on the couch, we mostly didn’t eat at the dining table.

We ate our food and then watch netplix, netrix, netflix that’s the name. Emma rested her head on my chest and my fingers were in her hair. We stayed for that like hours, but I don’t mind. I would love to stop the time and just be in this moment forever. I loved my Swan so much, I could lay all day on a couch with her. I lowered my head to look at her. Her face was concentrated as she watched the videobox. I kissed her hair and rested my head back on the couch. She felt my kiss and turned around. She pressed a button and the videobox stopped working. The first time she did that I thought it was broken. She and Henry laughed so hard, that I started laughing too. I played the images in my head and smiled at the pictures. Emma moved from the couch and walked to the kitchen. When she came back she had her talking phone in her hand. I moved my legs so she could sit between them.

“I have a picture for you.” she said. I raised my eyebrow. “Here, my mother took this picture last summer vacation, never telling me.” she chuckled and showed me the picture.

It was us on the beach kissing. It was a beautiful picture.

“I’m gonna hang this picture on our photowall.” she said and looked at the picture. “I love it, Swan.” I said as I kissed her head. She put her phone away and turned around so we were laying stomach to stomach. We stared in each other's eyes. Then we captured our lips together, it was so sweet and passionate. We made out for a half an hour. When she pulled away she stood up and walked to the door.

“What are you doing?” I asked and almost couldn’t resist the way she swung her hips. “I’m going to bed, coming?” and she run upstairs. “Bloody siren!” and I run after her.

**~~The middle of the night~~**

I woke up in the middle of the night. The moonlight slipped through the curtains. The gleam made Emma’s skin look more softer. I placed a kiss on her head. She mumbled something and pushed her bare body against me. I hugged her closer and closed my eyes. Suddenly a thought came into my head. I remember the time we went back into the future. I said that day something I will never forget. “One of these day I gotta stop chasing this woman.” that’s what I said. Well, there’s one thing I changed. “I will always be by your side and chase you wherever you go!” I whispered and closed my eyes again. Soon my thoughts were going to dreamworld and I slept peaceful, with the love of my live in my arms.


	4. Christmas time

**Emma’s pov**

This year was the first year we’re going to celebrate christmas, as a family. Everybody is coming. And by everybody I mean our whole family. Killian and I are so excited, Killian more than I am, but it’s so cute to see him so happy. He is acting like a five year old, who just got a present. I wake up to someone kissing my face. I open my eyes to see Killian hovering over me, laying kisses all over my face. “Good morning, love!” he says and pecks my lips. “Good morning!” I look over to see how late it is “7:30” I say to myself. “And are you ready to have a christmas with the whole family?” He says with a small smile. “Hmm, I think so.”

We just lay in bed for half an hour. At 8 a.m. we got out of bed and made ourselves breakfast. We decided to give each other presents tonight when everybody is here. I got changed into sweatpants and one of Killian’s shirts. I stood in front of the mirror and watched myself when Killian walked in. He came behind me and pressed his body against mine. “You look beautiful babe.” he said. “I’m wearing nothing special.” I laughed. “Your always beautiful.” He pulled my hair to one side and began kissing from my shoulder up to my jaw. “Thank you.” I moaned. I turned around and threw my arms around his neck. “I love you” I stared deep in his eyes. His ocean blue eyes twinkled and watched me in a loving way. “I love you too” I leaned in and our lips slammed together. Killian’s hook rested on my waist and his hand tangled in my hair. When we pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine. His hand cupped my cheek and his hook was on my lower back so our body’s were pushed together. “Merry christmas, Emma.” “ Merry christmas, Killian.”

The rest of the day we spent on the couch. I was thinking how happy I am. I’m happy to have Henry, my father and mother, my brother Neal, Regina, Robin (who got back from dead, Regina found a way) and Roland, Belle, Rumple (okay not him, but he changed and he and belle are happy) and Gideon, Zelena and little Robin in in my life. And of course Killian, he’s the best husband someone could wish for. “Emma, are you ok?” I looked up to see Killian’s worried face. “Yep, just thinking how happy I am to have you.” He smirked and hugged me tighter. “I’m happy too!” He kissed my head and played with my hair. We just laid together, when the ringing from a phone interrupted our silent moment. I reached over to get it.

Phone call 

“Hello?” “Emma!” said the sound of my mother's voice on the other side of the phone.

“Hey, what's up?”

“We wanted to know when you and Killian are coming?”

“Uhm.. around 5, is that good?”

“Yes, Henry is already here and Regina & Robin are coming soon.”

“Okay, we will start getting ready.”

“Okay, bye sweetheart.”

“Bye mom”

End of phone call 

“That was my mother, maybe we should start getting ready?” Killian nodded and grabbed my hand to help me stand. I got changed into a red dress. (I suck at describing so here is a picture) Killian wears a suit. I was putting my heels on when Killian sat beside me. “Don’t worry they’re happy for us, love.” I look up. He always knew when I was worried. He knew when I was sad, when I was scared, He knows everything. “Are you sure?” I look down again. He puts his fingers under my chin so he could lift my head. “Emma, Henry is happy about it, why would your parents be any different?” I smile. Henry was so happy when we told him. “I love you, Emma.” he leans in so he could kiss my lips soft. “I love you both.” and he kissed my stomach. “We love you too.” He smiled and laid his head on my stomach. “Hey little love. Your mommy and I can’t wait to meet you. We will love you so much, we already do. And I promise that you’re never gonna feel unloved. We’ll take care of you and love you forever. I just hope David isn’t going to punch me in the face for making your mother pregnant.” he chuckled and smirked at me. His head was on my stomach and he hugged my waist to be closer. I let my fingers slide through his hair. Our moment didn’t last any longer when I found out how late it was.

We walked to my parents house. They bought a new one since Mary-Margaret’s apartment is a little small for the three of them. When Killian rang the doorbell, I grabbed his hand. He smiled. “Emma, Killian, I’m so glad you're here.” My mom said and hugged both of us. We walked inside and greeted everybody. Henry ran up to me and hugged me. “How is my sibling doing?” he whispered in my ear. I smiled “Good, now you’re here.” He hugged me again and I kissed his head. “Merry christmas, kid!” “Merry christmas, mom!”

**Killian’s pov**

“Hey mate, merry christmas!” I say to Robin. “Yeah, you too!” Just when he says it Roland walks to me. “Uncle Killy!” he throws his little arms in the air so I could pick him up. “Roland!” He hugs me and calls Regina. “I made something for you, uncle Killy.”, he looks at me with his big brown eyes, “It’s a drawing, from you and me.” He hands me a rolled up paper. I open it and see two ‘people’ standing hand in hand. One of them is very small and the other has a hook. On the top of the right side is written in tiny letters: ‘I love uncle Killy’, I guess Regina or Robin wrote it because Roland couldn’t write. I felt tears forming in my eyes, I quickly held them back and kissed Roland’s head. “Thank you Roland, it’s so beautiful!” Roland’s eyes twinkle and he goes playing.

I can see Emma watching me from the kitchen. The smile on her face turns bigger when she sees I am watching her. “I love you!” she mouthed. I blow her a kiss, she laughed and pretends to catch it. She goes back to helping her mom and I sit on the couch talking with Robin.

“Dinner is ready!” I hear Mary-Margaret shout from the kitchen. The table is covered with a red and green tablecloth. In the middle is a candle holder. Everybody takes a seat. On the head of the table sits David, on his left side Mary-Margaret, then Neal, Belle, Gideon, Crocodile, Regina, then on the other head Zelena & baby Robin, Henry, on his left side Robin, then Roland, me and Emma. The table is filled with a lot of things I don’t know, but it looks delicious.

Dinner was delightful. We were sitting in the living room. Everybody was opening their presents. Roland was over the moon of the book I gave him. I gave Emma a necklace in the shape of a swan, it says ‘my swan forever’. Emma gave me a necklace to in the shape of an anchor, it says ‘my pirate forever’. We bought the necklaces together, but we bought another one. It’s a swan and anchor, it says ‘half pirate half swan’. We had it home in our closet, with the other things we already bought for our baby.

Almost all the gifts were gone. Just one little package. Emma held my hand tight. Mary-Margaret and David opened the gift slow, to slow if you ask me. The held the picture up. “What is it?” Regina asks. “I don’t… OH MY GOD!” Mary-Margaret screams, she jumps up and runs to Emma and me. She pulls us both in for a hug. “What is it?” Regina asks again. “It’s a sonogram”, she waits, “I’m pregnant.” Emma says. They all hug and congratulate us. My hand never leaves Emma’s. In the hugs I search for someone who hasn’t come to us yet.

David is still sitting with the sonogram in his hand. His eyes find mine, he stood up and walked to us. Is he gonna slap me? I can’t read is eyes. He comes nearer and then… He hugs us both. “I’m so happy for you guys, I’m gonna be a grandpa, again!” Emma looks me in the eyes with a ‘see he wasn’t going to kill you’ face. “Thanks dad.” Emma says. He slowly let us go. “I’m happy for you too, Killian.” “Thanks, David.” He nods and then walks away. I let out a sigh I didn’t know I was holding. “See, it wasn’t that hard.” Emma says, she cups my cheeks and pecks my lips softly. “Hmm, I guess it wasn’t.” And I kiss her again.

Later that evening, when all the kids slept, we talked. It was me, Emma, Mary-Margaret, David, Regina and Robin. The others had gone home. We talked about everything. Mary-Margaret and David settled in a chair, Robin and Regina on a couch and Emma and I were on the other couch. Emma sat between my legs, her head rested on my chest. My hand on her stomach and hers on top. I could feel her slowly breathing, shaking when she laughed. Every now and then I placed a kiss on her head. I could see she was tired, but she wanted to stay awake. “Are you tired love?” I whispered in her ear. “Hmm” she yawned. “Should we go home?” she nods.

We get up and say our goodbyes. When we got home, Emma was almost asleep. I helped her get into her pyjamas. I laid her on the bed and stripped my clothes until I was in my boxers. I pulled the covers up and went to lay beside her. I wrapped my arms around her body. She cuddled into me. Our legs tangled up, our body’s so close it would be hard to come between them. I could hear her breath. “I love you, Emma.” I kissed her head and pulled her closer, if that was possible. “I love you too, Killian.” she said with her eyes closed. I looked down to her lips, they were curved up on both sides. Seeing her smile made me smile too. A little later I heard soft snores. “And I love you, little one.” I close my eyes. I dream of Emma and our baby. They’re happy, I’m happy. Finally, Killian Jones gets his happy ending.


	5. Winter days

**Writer’s pov**

You know those cold days. Those days you just want to spend in your bed, warm and cosey. They have those days in Storybrooke to. You can’t see anybody on the street. Everybody is at home, excepted for one person, The Sheriff.

**Emma’s pov**

I hate working. I mean normally I would think it’s fine, but now it isn’t. It’s so cold, I would rather stay in bed all day. Just cuddling up next to Killian. Ugh, Killian and Henry(school got canceled) are home and warm. Just like my dad, since he is sick. I have to work fast if I don’t wanna work tomorrow. It’s gonna be hard since I have to do double work. Paperwork, paperwork, I hate this, I can’t focus. I’m calling Killian. It took three rings before he picked up.

Phone call 

“Hey my love, what’s wrong?”

“I’m bored, I just wanna come home.”

“Love, you know you have to work.”

“I know, I just miss you.”

“I miss yo…”

“Killian, are you still there?”

“hmamssm”

“Killian!”

“Great. Why does this have to happen now?”

**End of phone call**

I put my phone down. Maybe I should go home and work there. My stomach rumbles. I put my hand over my swollen belly. “I know baby, Mommy is hungry too.” I rub my belly gently. I continued my work. It’s just that this is so boring, I have nothing exciting to do. I put another paper on my ‘done’ stack/pile. I grab a new one and worked along. I stood up to grab some food when I got interrupted by a ring. My face lit up, maybe I have something to do after all.

Phone call 

“Sheriff Swan, what is the problem?” I used my old last name for work, just for safety.

“Emma, it’s Ashley.”

“Hi, What’s up?”

“I lost Alexandra.” I heard she was crying.

“Where? I will help you find her.” Since I have ‘nothing’ to do.

“We were playing in the snow, I had gone inside to grab a scarf, when I came back she was gone. We were in the playground, the one in the park. Do you think you can find her? It’s so cold, please be fast. I can’t lose her, she’s so little. Please help me Emma!”

“Don’t worry, I’m on my way, I will find her.”

“Thank you so much!”

End of phone call 

Ashley and I had been looking for a few hours now that I was getting tired. “Where else could she be?” I asked Ashley. “I don’t know, I’m getting really scared.” Thomas, who joined us, embraced her and whispered things in her ear. Great now I want to go home. I was about to call for help when I saw something move. I quickly walked over. Then I heard little sobs. “Hello, is there someone?” I was afwal quite. But then I heard someone whisper: “Mommy?” I recognized the voice, it was Alexandra’s. I saw her pink cap through the braces of the tree. Her face was pale and the tears on her cheek rolled down. When I tried to lift her up she crawled back. “It’s okay, I’m your mother’s friend remember. My name is Emma. If you come with me I will take you right back to your mother. Okay?” she nodded and threw her hands in the air. I put her on my hip and walked back to Thomas and Ashley.

“Alexandra!” Ashley run to me and hugged her daughter. “I’m so happy Emma found you.” she looked at me: “Thank you so much! I don’t know how I can ever thank you enough.” I smiled. “No problem, it’s my job.” Thomas thanked me and then they went back home.

I sighed, it’s 4 p.m. that means I have another hour left. When I came back at the station I saw the same thing as when I left. I pushed my key in the door and pulled the door back. It was cold, because I turned the heating off when I left. I left my coat on so I could stay warm. I switched the light on and got behind my desk. My day was so boring that it could be fun to do paperwork. I worked a little, but I couldn’t get far. I learned into the chair and took a deep breath. A smile came on my face when I felt my baby kick. I put my hand over my belly. “Hello to you too.” I smiled down at my stomach. Killian was the happy’s man on earth when I told him he was going to be a daddy. I still remember the smile that lit his face up like a christmas tree. It was the same smile he wore on our wedding day.

I was almost asleep when I heard the door of the station crack. I turned my head around to see if someone came in. Nothing, that’s weird I swear I heard some noises. “Booh!” my heart banged in my chest. “Henry, what the hell you scared me to dead.” Henry was smiling from ear to ear. I laid one hand on my chest and the other on my stomach so I could finally calm myself. “Sorry mom.” he said, his face said he felt guilty. “Don’t worry kid, I’m fine now.” “But what are you doing here?” he smiled again and sat on my desk. “Kilian send me. He said you should come home.” he looked worried at me. I wanted to go home. “Yeah, I wanted to, but I have to work till five.” I said sad. He chuckled and stuck his hand out for me. “It’s already six.” What how could that happen? I’m hundred percent sure it was 4:30 p.m. a couple minutes ago. I looked down to see my watch, it said 4:30 p.m. It was broken. “I’m coming, let’s go home.” I grabbed his hand and we walked home.

**Killian’s pov**

Emma said she would be home around five. It was already ten past six so I send Henry to get her. My talkingphone broke when we were calling. I’m sure Emma knows what to do. I cooked dinner. Well I can’t cook, but I meanisted to make macaroni. I was about to get Emma and Henry myself, when I heard the door open. I was relieved when I heard Emma and Henry laugh. “Killian we’re here!” Henry yelled. I put my head around the edge to see Emma and Henry. “If you guys come quick, we can eat our food warm.” Emma smiled at me and pushed Henry towards the table. “Hey!” she said with a glow on her face. “Hey!” I said back and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn’t long, but it made me weak in the knees. I looked into her beautiful green eyes. She pushed me towards the table. Henry was already sitting in his chair. We took our seeds and ate our dinner. “How was work?” I asked Emma. “Boring...Hmm, what happened to your phone?” “I don’t know. It just didn’t work.” I handed my phone to her. “Killian, the battery is just empty, you only needed to do it on the charge.” she laughed and I could see Henry was laughing too. “Ow, I didn’t know. How do I do that? Will you teach me?” she smiled. “Of course.” We continued eating. “That was delicious, thanks for cooking.” Emma said and placed a kiss on my cheek.

After dinner we got settled on the couch. Henry was gaming. Emma was settled on my chest, our legs tangled together. I looked down at her, her eyes were focused on the screen where Henry was playing his game. “YEAHHH!” I jumped up from the couch. I could feel Emma jump too. “Woah, kid, easy!” Henry chuckled. “It’s not funny.” I said. I wrapped my arms around Emma and laid back. She moved down with me again. A little later I could feel myself drift off to sleep. I was almost asleep when Emma got up.

“Where are you going?” she turned around. “I’m getting a drink.” I watched her walking to the kitchen. Henry was still gaming, I can never understand what he likes about it. Emma walks in with a tray. There’re three glasses, one with rum, one with water and one with sparkling water. She puts the tray on the table. She walks to Henry and tapes him. “Here is your drink kid.” She says and hands him his drink. She walks back to the table. She hovers over to grab my drink. “Ohw!” she puts her hand on her stomach. I sit straight up. Worry flows over me. “Are you ok?” she smiles. “Yep!” she hands me my drink and sits beside me. I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer.

“Henry, it’s time to go upstairs.” Henry nodded and turned the videobox off. “Goodnight, mom, Killian.” He hugs us and walked away. “Goodnight, lad.” “Goodnight, kid.” When Henry was gone Emma and I just lay on the couch. It was silent, but a comfortable one. Emma broke the silence: “Ouch!” I looked at her, her cheeks were a pink and her skin sprinkled in the moonlight. “What is it?”I asked while looking at her. “It’s the baby.” her eyes twinkled when she looked up. I stood up and laid her down, she looked confused. I hover over her, and laid my head on her belly. She smiled in a loving way. “Hey my little bean! Can you calm down a little? Your mommy deserves a timeout.” I felt the baby kick. I kissed Emma’s stomach and the baby calmed down. “It worked.” Emma smiled. Her fingers were in my hair now. I smiled and laid my head down again. We stayed like that a little longer. “Em?” I looked up at my beautiful wife. “Hmm?” she looked back. I had my head still on her belly which made me in a very uncomfortable position. I crawled up and sat beside her, she laid her legs over my lap and looked interrogatively at me. “What do you want the baby to be?” I studied her face. “Honestly, I don’t care as long as he or she is healthy.” I smiled. “Me too.” she yawned and put both hands on her stomach.

“Do you wanna go to bed?” she nodded and stood up. She walked upstairs. I locked all the doors and switched the lights off. When I came upstairs, Emma already lay in bed. She was reading a book waiting for me to join her. I walked to the bathroom and did my things. When I was done I heard talking from our room. It was Emma.

“Hey my baby, can you please be gentle in there, your mommy is trying to sleep.” “Yeah and your daddy wanna sleep too, and I can’t sleep if your mother is in pain.” Emma looked up and smiled. I pulled the covers aside and laid down next to my wife. Emma cuddled up to me and rested her head on my chest. “I love you, swan.” I lifted her chin up so I could kiss her. “I love you too, pirate.” “And you my little bean.” I put my hand on her stomach, she laid hers on top of mine. And I drifted off to sleep. Emma’s pov Finally, I’m in bed, warm, cozy and cuddling with Killian. I was looking forward to this moment the whole day. Killian was almost asleep. My eyelids got heavier and I closed my eyes. I can’t wait till I see my baby. I still can’t believe I’m the happy’s person alive.


	6. Camping trip

**Emma’s pov**

One of my best friends, Mary-Margaret, decided to go on a trip, a camping trip to be exactly. First I thought it was a horrible idea, but my husband convinced me. Just peaceful and quite. Three days to relax from screaming children and exhausting work. And to be honest it sounds pretty nice to me. I love my two children, but motherhood can be tough. Mary-Margaret and her husband, David, picked out a place. They wanted it to be a surprise for the rest of us. And since it’s friday we are leaving today.

“Emma, where is my sweater? The grey one!” Killian shouted from upstairs. “In the laundry basket!” I had already packed my stuff. We were leaving in a hour. I was just settled on the couch when I heard too familiar screams followed by the sound of little feeds running over the floor. “MOMMY!” my 4 year old daughter, Emily, runs to me and jumps on my lap. “Hey sweetheart, what is it?” she couldn’t give an answer, because my other kid interrupted us. “Mommy, you have to come quick, I made a gaiend tower.” my eldest child says. My little boy, Luke, grabs my hand and pulls me up. I place Emily on my hip and follow my boy. He walks us to the playroom. In the middle of the room is a giant pile, made of blocks. He let my hand go and shows us his selfmade tower. “It’s beautiful honey.” I say and give him a kiss on his head. “Mommy, I made a drawing for grandma Ingrid.” Emily pronoused proud. “That’s amazing sweetheart.” I gave her a kiss too.

Then the doorbell rang. I walked to the door with Emily still on my hip. I swung the door open and there was Ingrid. “Hey, come in.” I greeted her. Ingrid was my adoptive mother. She was my foster mother for a really long time, we had a great connection so she adopted me. I was so happy, I finally found someone who loved me. “Grandma?”, Emily asks a little shy, “I made a drawing for you.” she handed Ingrid the paper and cuddled me tighter. “It’s beautiful Emily, did you made it all by yourself?” she nodded shyly, but smiled. “Wow, I’m honored to have this drawing.”, she gave Emily a kiss on her head, “So, will you show me where the kitchen is, sweetheart?” Emily lifted her head up from my neck and smiled. I set her on the ground as she grabs Ingrid’s hand and lead her to the kitchen.

I walked to the playroom to get Luke. I heard laughter come from the room. I put my head around the corner. Luke was laying on the ground laughing, Killian was tickling him. I smiled at the sine and leaned against the doorframe. “Hey, love, please help me!” Killian says as Luke sits on his stomach. “No, mommy, help me!” Luke yelled. I run towards them and began tickling Killian. He grabs Luke and places him next to the giant tower. Killian grabs my waist and tickles me. I couldn’t hold my laugh anymore. “Killian... please... stop!” I tried to say between my laughs. He stops and pulls Luke and me on his lap. He kisses both our heads. “I love you!” I kiss his lips soft and hold Luke a little bit closer. “We love you too, daddy.” Luke looks at us with his blue eyes, which he got from his father, and his dirty blond hair was all messed up. I chuckled and slide my hands through his hair. “We have to get going, babe.” I said. He nodded and stood up. I grabbed Luke’s hand and walked with him to the kitchen. “Grandma Ingrid and Emily are in the kitchen.”

I brought Luke to Ingrid and Emily. Killian walked in and stood behind me. “So mommy and daddy have to leave now, but in three days we’ll be back. Can we get kisses?” I crouched and spread my arms so they could give me a hug. Luke came to me first and hugged me tight. “I’m gonna miss you little man.” I kissed his head and he gave me a kiss back. “I miss you too, mommy.” “I’m not gone yet.” I chuckled. As answer he hugged me even closer. Then it was Emily’s turn. “I’ll miss you, sweetheart.” Emily put her arms and legs around me, she was like a little baby koala. “Mommy, no go.” she cried. I kissed her and wiped her tears away. “Mommy, yes go. Grandma Ingrid and Luke are gonna watch you, mommy and daddy will be back soon, okay?” she nodded slowly. I handed Emily to Ingrid. “Daddy?”, I heard Luke ask, “Are you gonna look after mommy?” I smiled and Killian gave answer. “Of course. Are you gonna look after Grandma Ingrid and Emily?” Luke nodded quick and looked proud at me. I gave him a smile back and grabbed Killian’s hand. “Bye!”

We got in the car and waved at the children. “Ready, love?” Killian shoot me a loving look. “Yes, let’s go.”

**~~Time skip~~**

“Ems!” a girl shouted and a woman with short black hair came running to me. “Gina!” I shouted back and flew her in the arms. “I missed you.” she pulled away and looked me in the eyes. Regina was my best friend since high school. She was like the sister I never had. “I missed you too.” a sight slipped out of my mouth. “Come, I’ll show you were our spot is.” she grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

I shot a look at Killian, but I saw he had already found Robin and David.

After Regina had showed me were our spot was, Killian and I decided to put our tent up. Which was not a success. It took us an hour to get it up, the right way. “Em, I got your bag right here.” Killian said. We put all our stuff in our tent. Killian was now lying on his mattress. I closed the zipper from the tent and walked, no wait crawled, towards him. “Mmh, thank you my handsome husband!” I crawled until I was on top of him. His smile turned into a smirk. “You’re welcome.” He tried to kiss me, but I turned my head so he catched my cheek instead. I placed my hands next to his head and leaned down. When our lips met I felt a fire, the one I always feel when I kiss him, it’s kind of magical. His hands rested on my waist. One of my hands was on his chest and the other in his hair. We didn’t go all the way, just making out.

“Emma, Killian, where are you?” I heard Mary-Margaret shout. Killian’s head shot up, but I was him for. “We’re in here, what is it?” There was a silence for a few seconds and then she answered: “Dinner is ready.” I grabbed Killian’s hand and we crawled together out of the tent.

Dinner was nice. Killian and I didn’t help with prepering so we had to do the dishes. But after that we made a huge fire. We sat around it and talked about everything.

“How are Luke and Emily?” Regina asked me. “Good! Their growing up.” I sighted. They really are growing up I miss the little baby’s in my arms. I miss the way I used to hold them. “I know what you feel. Roland is so old.” Regina and Robin had Roland five years ago. “Do you ever think of getting another one?” I almost choked on my tongue. I know, and I don’t know how I managed to almost do that. “I...Uhm...I” I couldn’t get any words out. I can’t lie to her. “Come with me!” and I pulled her to the restrooms. When we arrived she looked at me with a confused look. I know I can tell her. “What is it, Em?” her eyes showed me care and love. “Well...I’m...I’m pregnant.” I managed to get out. She screamed from happiness. “EMMA, That’s amazing!” she embraced me in a big hug. “Does Killian know?” she asks still hugging me. “No, but I was planning on telling him this weekend, wanna help me?” she looked at me with excitement. “Yes, of course, what’s the plan?” I sighed to her to come closer and whispered my plan.

**Killian’s pov**

Emma and Regina suddenly disappeared in the restrooms. David kept talking about how nice it was to ride a horse or something like that, but I wasn’t listening. My eyes focused on the doors of the restrooms. And then Emma and Regina came back. They giggled and whispered things. When they reached us, Emma walked towards me and sat on my lap. “I’m tired.” she whispered and crawled closer. “Hmm, I get that, love. Shall we go to bed then?” she nodded slowly. We stood up, said our goodbyes and walked to our tent.

“Killian, are you awake?” Emma said quiet. “Yes, what is it?” I said while turning on my other side so I was facing her. She stayed quiet. “I’m cold.” she said. I chuckled and opened my arms. She quickly crawled into my embrace. I put my arms around her and kissed her head. Her head pressed against my chest and her legs tangled with mine. “I love you.” I smiled at her. “I love you too.” I said and kissed her head again.

**~~The next morning~~**

**Emma’s pov**

Today I was telling Killian I’m pregnant, again. Regina and I made a plan. First we were going into the woods. After that I am gonna tell him. I don’t know how he’s going to react. We didn’t talk about another child, but I’m excited.

**Killian’s pov**

We went in the woods today. David was telling things about animals, while Mary-Margaret was telling about birds. Robin walked next to me. For us were Regina and Emma. Suddenly Emma stopped walking, which caused me to bump into her. She fell, but I caught her just in time. “I’m sorry, babe. I shouldn’t have stopped so random.” she apologised. “No problem.” Emma grabbed my hand and began walking next to me.

After the woods we decided to have a chat. We sat in a circle around the pile woods from the campfire last night. “So how is it going with all of you?” Mary-Margaret asked. “I’m good.” I said looking in her direction. “Me too.” Regina said. Everybody said they were good except Emma. “And you, Emma?” Mary-Margaret asked. Emma looked at all of us. Regina gave her a nod. What is going on? “I’m good, but I have something for Killian.” What me? Why would she have something for me?

Emma stood up and walked to me. She had a present in her hand. “Here, this is for you.” She handed me the present. I unwrapped it. It was a bottle of rum with a envelope. ‘Drink this for me the next 9 months’ A million thoughts went through my head. “Are you...are you…?” I tried to get the words out, but I couldn’t. “Yes Killian, I’m pregnant.” her eyes glow and a smile formed on her lips. I stood up and grabbed my arms around her. I lifted her in the air and swung her around. “That’s amazing, Emma.” I let her to the ground and looked in her eyes. “Good.” she simply answered. I pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. That moment it felt like we were the only one there. That was until Mary-Margaret us in a hug pulled. Everybody congratulated us. And I couldn’t be happier.

**~~That night~~**

**Emma’s pov**

Killian and I were lying in bed, yes bed. The trip ended and we all went home. Luke and Emily baked a cake for us when we came home. Emily jumped on me and was so happy we were back. Luke ‘didn’t miss us’, but I could see in his eyes he did. We had a quiet dinner and went to bed after that.

Killian shifted in the bed and took a lot blanket with him. “Killian!” I whined. He turned around and put his arm over me. “What?” he said with a innocent look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and melted in his touch. He put the blanket over me and we lay close to each other. His hand found his way to my stomach. “I love you.” I looked in his eyes and smiled. “I love you too.” he said back. Just before I fell asleep I thought about the trip. I was sure it was a bad idea, but just like that it was one of the best trips I ever made.


	7. You owe me

**Writer’s pov**

Emma’s eyes fluttered open. The sun shone right through the curtains in her eyes. She started drifting of to sleep again when suddenly ‘the words’ began playing. Emma groaned. Her hand searching for her mobile. When the music stopped she fell back in bed. She wants to stay in bed today. Just warm and cuddling with Killian. Speaking of… Her husband had found a way in his sleep to put his hand on her left breast. Emma smirked this is typical Killian.

“Killian!”, she whispered in his ear, “we have to go to work.” Killian didn’t move a millimeter. “Killian!”, she said this time louder. When he still didn’t move she decided to do it the hard way.

She pulled herself up and rested on her elbows. She moved forwards so her face was just above his. She kissed him first on the nose, then his cheek, his other cheek, his forehead, just his whole face except his mouth. Killian groaned and put his head in his pillow. “I gwon’t vanna gooo…”, he whined. He turned around so he was laying on his stomach, grabbed his pillow and put it over his head. Emma sighed. She fell back into the bed and lay next to Killian.

“Killy, we really have to go. It’s already 8:30 and you know how my dad thinks of being late.”, She told him. He twisted his head so he could look at Emma. “Good Morning beau…”, he suddenly stopped and raced to the bathroom. “O, no!”, Emma stood up and ran after him.

**Killian’s pov**

It was early in the morning when Emma woke me. She was just being her adorable self. I pretended to be asleep just to enjoy the moment a little bit longer. Suddenly I felt my stomach turn and a weird feeling came up to my throat. I run to the bathroom and hang above the toilet. I hear Emma running after me.

“Let it out, Killian.”, Emma whispered in my ear. “No, Emma, go away.”, she can’t see me like this. “Killian, don’t worry it’s gonna be okay and I’m not going away.”, she says while rubbing my back gentle. “You’re impossible.”, I say and sort of smilled. “And you love me for it.”, she quickly added. “That’s right.”, I say and brush my teeth.

Emma walks me back to my bed and grabs her phone. “What are you doing, love?”, I ask her. “Calling my dad. We’re not working today.” We’re? My swan loves to work. I can’t let her stay home because of me. “No, Emma, you don’t have to.” She turns her head and looks at me. “Killian you’re sick. Maybe I don’t have to, but I want to.” I smiled. This is why I married her, well a part of why I married her.

**Emma’s pov**

“Do you want something to eat?”, I ask my sick pirate. Killian turns his head so he can see me standing in the doorframe. “Aye.”, he says. He really is sick. I hate seeing him like this. “Okay, I’ll be right back.”, I say and give him my care look.

I walk down stairs and to the kitchen. I grab all ingredients for soup and start making my pirate some food. then the door opens and Henry walks in. “Oh, Hi mom!”, he greets surprised, “I thought you were at work.” “Hey”, I greet back, “I was supposed to be, but Killian is sick.” He nods and moves next to me. “What are you making?”, he asks and lifts the lid from the pan. “Soup.”, I answer and grab a bowl for the soup. “I’m going upstairs”, he says and grabs his schoolbag, “call me if you need me.” “Okay.”

When the soup is finished, I grab a tray and walk upstairs. I open the door of our bedroom and see Killian in the same position as I left. “Hey, I made you some soup and I brought some medicines.” He looks at me with a miserable look, I put the tray down and grab the medicines. “Take them, it will help.” He grabs them and takes them in. I open the window and straighten the covers. I lay next to him and help him eat his food. If I tell my father about feeding Killian I’m sure he will laugh so hard.

When he’s done, I grab my laptop and open netflix. I put on his favorite movie. I rest against the headboard so I can sit up straight. Killian moves so his head is in my lap and his body between my legs. My hands slide through his hair. We stay like that for a long time and when the movie is finished Killian is sleeping in my lap. Then I hear someone knock. “Come in.”, I say and see Henry’s head around the corner. “Mom, grandma called she asked if you want to call her back.”, He walks to me and hands my phone. I probably left it down stairs when I made Killian soup. “thanks, I’ll call her.” Henry gives me a look. “He’s really sick, isn’t he?”, he asks eventually after a long silence. I watch Killian. “Yeah, he is.”, I say as I slid my fingers through his hair again. “Well I hope he gets better soon.”, he looks at Killian and then at me, “ I’m going to moms now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”, he says and gives me a hug or Killian and me. “Have fun, kid.”, I tell him and kiss his head. “See you tomorrow.”, I say and tell him goodbye.

Just as Henry is gone my phone rings. I see my mom is face timing me. I sight, this is gonna be so much fun. I pick up and my mother's face appears on the screen. “Emma, you finally picked up.” I can see she’s sitting in the living room. “You only called twice.” It’s quiet on the other side. “Well, yeah, okay. I called you to ask something.” “Okay, what is it?”, I ask now curious. “Do you and Killian wanna come here tonight and have a game night?” We had a few game nights. It sounds boring, but it was nice. “I want to, but Killian is sick”, I tell her,” Dad didn’t tell you?” “No.”, she says disappointed, “Can I tell him to get well soon?” I chuckle. “He’s sleeping”, I turn my camera so she can see him, “look.” Her face immediately changes into happy. “Aww, you guys are so cute.” I smile and change the camera back to my head. “I’m sorry we can’t come. Maybe we can do it another time?”, I suggest. “Yes, take care of Killian.” “That’s my job. Bye!” “ Bye!” And I turn my phone off. I pull Killian a little closer and close my eyes.

**Kilian’s pov**

When I wake up Emma isn’t in bed any more. I feel a lot better. “Emma?!”, I call for her. “Yeah?”, she says walking out our bathroom. “I missed you.”, I say. She smiles and climbs in the bed. “How are you feeling?”, she asks and lays her hand on my forehead. “Better.”, I answer. “Thank you”, I tell her and pull her in a hug. “For what?”, she asks, “I didn’t do anything.” I stroke her hair and hug her closer. “For being there for me. You took good care of me.” She blushes and kisses my cheek. “You’re my husband. I love to take care of you.” I cup her cheek. “If I wasn’t sick, I would kiss you.” She smiles. “You owe me a kiss now.”, she says with a smile and love in her eyes. I hug her again and close my eyes. “I love you, Emma.” She hugs me closer in response. “I love you too, Kilian.” And then I fell asleep.

**Writer’s pov**

When they woke up the next day. Killian was better. They had a fame night with Mary-Margaret and David. And Emme got her well deserved kiss or maybe more.


	8. Best night ever, right?

**Emma’s pov**

“Killian, you need to pack!” , I shout to my husband. We decided that we should go on a trip, with the whole family. Well not everybody that would be a disaster. My parents, Regina & Robin, Zelena and Killian and me. And all the kids of course. Henry and his wife couldn’t come, they had to safe the town from a mysterious person.

“Mommy?”, my little girl, Leia, asks. “What is it, Leia?”, I answer. I’m in her room packing her suitcase and she insisted on helping me. “Daddy said he loves you more without clothes.”, I giggle. Kilian always finds a way to say ‘dirty’ things and our children always find a way to hear it. “I’m sure he does.”, I mumble quiet. “That was a mistake, sweetie. He meant with clothes.” Leia nods understanding and hands me her pyjamas. “Do you want your duckie with you when we go on the trip? Or can he stay in the suitcase?”, I ask and point at the yellow duck, who sits on Leia’s bed. “Can he stay with me?”, she asks and grabs the stuffed animal, “I think he’s scared.” I nod. “Of course.”

I just finished packing when I heard a cry coming from the other room. I put Leia’s suitcase in the hall and walk in the room. “Hello, my baby boy.”, I pronounce happy. “Are you hungry?” Liam’s blue eyes spring open. “I’ll take that as a yes.”, I say and walk downstairs with him. I open the fridge and prepare a bottle for him. When the microwave peeped. I take the bottle out and bring it to Liam’s mouth. “There you go, my little pirate.”, I say. “I thought I was your pirate.”, I hear someone say. I turn around to see Killian standing behind us. He has Leia’s, mine and his own suitcase in his arms. He sets them down and gives Liam a kiss on his little head. “You are, but not my little pirate, you are my big pirate.”, I smirk at him. “Oh good.”, he answers and gives me a kiss.

“I’m gonna put the suitcases in the car.”, he says while trying to hold all of them. “Do you want me to do something else for you?” I shake my head. “No, thank you!” He gives me a smile in return and walks away.

As Liam finishes his bottle I shout for Leia to come down. A few seconds later she’s downstairs. Killian walks in and lifts leia. “We can go!”, he says and closes the door. I put Liam i his carseat and Killian Leia in hers. I crawl in the passenger seat since Killian learned to drive. I’m happy I don’t have to drive, because I only gave birth to Liam three weeks ago. “Are we ready, crew?”, Killian asks. “Aye captain!”, Leia says happy. “Here we go.”, he says and starts the motor. “My dear pirate wife, can I get chewing gum?”, he asks me. “Of course my pirate husband, here you go.”, I say and hand him the gum. I smile at him and we continue our trip.

**~~After they arrived~~**

**Writer’s pov**

When Killian, Emma and the kids arrive all the other are already there. They unpack all their stuff. The kids are playing and the grown-ups are talking in the living room. “Who’s making dinner today?”, Regina asks. Mary-Margaret puts her hand in the air. “I am and David is gonna help me.”, she says with enthousiasme. She stands up and pulls David out his chair. “We’re gonna start right now.” And they disappear in the kitchen.

Then Liam starts crying. Emma stands up to grab him. “I’ll get him, love.”, Killian says and stands up. Emma sits back down.

“Mommy, Neal pushed me!”, Roland says crying. Regina takes him in her lap and comforts him. Robyn comes running in and runs straight to Zelena. “Neal stole my toy mommy!”, she says and buries her face in Zelena’s neck. Then Neal comes in. He searches for his parents, but when he can’t find them he walks to Emma. “Emma?”, he asks quiet and pokes Emma gentle. “What is it Neal?”, Emma asks and takes Neal on her lap. “I did a very bad thing.” His face was full of regret. “I heard a few things. Why would you push Roland? And why did you grab Robyn’s toy, huh?”, Emma asks and looks Neal in the eyes. “I...I...” Neal breaks out crying. Emma comforts him. “Neal, calm down. What is it, mmh?” , Emma says when Neal stops crying. “I want to protect Leia.”, he says almost whispering. “Why are you protecting her?” “They were being mean. They said Leia was a stupid hero. And that she can’t play with Robyn, because her mommy was bad and Roland’s mommy (Regina) too.”, he tells Emma the whole story. “And where is Leia?”, she asks now in public. “She’s in the playroom.”, Roland answers quick. “Why don’t we go fix everything with Leia?”, Emma says and grabs Neal’s hand. Roland and Robyn follow her.

While Emma and the kids are gone Killian walks in. “Where is Emma?”, he asks and holds a crying Liam in his arms. “She’s solving a problem with the kids.”, Regina informs him. “Great! I have a hungry Liam.”, he says and walks to the kitchen.

Killian just walks with Liam to calm him down, but it seems like the little boy is really hungry. A little later Emma comes walking in with Leia. Leia hangs on Emma like a coalabear, legs and arms tightly wrapped around her body. “There is mommy, Liam.”, Killian tells his son and points at Emma. Careful a smile appears on Liam’s face. “He’s hungry, Swan”, Killian tells his wife. Emma walks to her boys. “Hey, Leia, can we switch with daddy? So mommy can feed Liam.” In response Leia only tightens her grip on Emma. “Come here my little pirate.” Killian holds one of his arms open for her since he’s holding Liam too. Leia shakes her head.

Emma whispers something in her ear. Leia’s face lits up and she holds her hands out for Killian. “Kid switch!”, Killian says and they switch kids. Emma walks to their room and feeds Liam. Killian and Leia go sit in the living room and wait for dinner to get ready.

**Killian’s pov**

“Emma, Killian, your turn.”, Regina says. We take our turn and continue talking. We have been playing some kind of game. Emma’s sitting on my lap. We just talk all the time and take turns in between. All the kids are sleeping. No, wait Liam is in the arms of his grandmother. His eyes wide open studying everything around him.

After the game, that we won thanks to Emma, we talk. Robin and me are talking about a lot of things. Emma was talking with her mother and Regina the last time I checked. My talk with Robin ended. I think Emma’s talk did too, because she fell back in my chest. Her arms went around my shoulders and her head rests on my chest. “I’m tired.”, she whispers in my ear. I let my hand rest on her lower back and kiss her head. We just sit together for a long time. I hear Emma’s breathing get calmer.

When Mary-Margaret and David day they’re going to bed, I see Emma is asleep. “Should I bring Liam to his bed?”, Mary-Margaret asks. “Only if you want.”, I answer. “Always. I love my little grandson.” I smile. When Henry left, Mary-Margaret got really sad. She had Neal, Roland, Robyn and Leia but they weren’t baby’s anymore. When Emma and I pronounced our pregnancy with Liam, she was so happy. And when he was born she couldn’t and still can’t let go of him. “His bed is in our room.”, I tell her. She nods and walks away.

I couldn’t wake Emma, because she doesn’t sleep so well since Liam’s birth. I carry her in bridal style to our room, change her in one of my t-shirts and lay her in bed. I strip to only my boxers and lay next to her. Emma mumbles something in her sleep and swifts in my arms. “I love you, Swan.”, I whisper in her hair and kiss her nose. Later sleeps takes me.

**~~Middle of the night~~**

**Emma’s pov**

I wake up to someone crying. I know it’s Liam.

“Killian, your child is crying.”, I mumble in Killian’s ear. He doesn't move. Ugh, I hate that he’s a heavy sleeper.

I climb out bed and find Liam in his crib. I lift him and rock him in my arms. “Sst, mommy’s here.” He cries for a long time, but when I change his position he calms down. His head is over my shoulder and his hands are tangled in my hair.

I kind of dance with him through the room. When he is quiet for a little while. I lay him back in his crib. He’s sleeping in no-time and I snuggle back in bed with Killian.

**~~2 Hours later~~**

Two hours later or something like that, I woke again. And again it’s Liam who’s crying. I let out a deep sight. I almost stand up when a hand stops me. “I’ll get him, Swan.”, Killian says and I feel the covers move.

Killian picks him up and does the same thing I did.

I try to get back to sleep, but Liam doesn’t stop crying. “I think he’s hungry, love.”, Killian says and walks to me. “Okay, I’ll feed him.”, I tell him and sit up straighter.

“Here”, I say and take Liam from him. I can see Liam is hungry, because he starts drinking as soon as possible.

Killian is just about to join me when we hear crying again. Only this time it’s from the kids room, which is next to ours.

“I’m gonna take a look.”, Killian says and walks to the door, “I’m awake anyway…” I feed Liam and wait for Killian to come back. A minute later Killian walks in with Roland. “He had a nightmare.”, Killian explains. “You wanna lay with us for a while?”, I ask him. Roland nods and Killian and him climb in bed. Roland just holds onto Killian and Liam drinks with loud noises.

“Why is he making that sound?”, Roland says, who suddenly was next to me. I smile. “I think he’s really hungry.” And just as I say that Liam stops drinking and makes a happy noise. We all laugh and Liam continues drinking.

Roland changes from Killian to Liam and I.

He studies Liam by every movement he makes. I explain a lot of things to him.

Then there’s crying again, but it isn’t Liam. Killian is already on his feed to the kids room. I change Liam to my other breast. And then Roland comments something interesting. He says: “My mommy is having a baby, like you did.”

A lot of questions came to my mind. Is regina pregnant? Why didn’t she tell us? Are they trying to hide it? But more time to think about it wasn’t there.

“Mommy!”, I hear a crying Leia say. Killian walks in with Leia AND Robyn, great! I think I know why they gave us the room next to the children’s now. Now we have four children in our bed. Leia on my right side. Roland on my left and Liam on my chest. Robyn on Killian’s right side.

We lay in bed for a while and talked a little bit. Leia fell asleep quick and Robyn too after a while.

Killian takes Leia and Robyn back. “Hey Roland”, I say after they left, “what do you think about getting back to our own beds?” He nods sleepish. “Can I help to get Liam back?”, he asks with hop in his half closed eyes. I nod and let him, with help from me, get Liam back to his crib.

After that i take him to the kids room. Killian and I go back and fall asleep again.

**~~An hour later~~**

And then we wake again. Liam is crying, but this time softer.

I pick him up. And when I try to put him down after a while, he cries. “Looks like we have three in bed.”, I say and Killian chuckles.

I lay Liam between us. I fall asleep quickly after that, but wake up two seconds later. Someone opens our door. It closes and I hear footsteps coming my way.

“Emmy?”, my little brother says, “I can’t sleep.” I turn around and lift the covers. “Looks like we have four.” Neal climbs up and snuggles in my side.

This time I don’t wait for him to fall asleep. I just swing my arm around him and close my eyes. I think Neal fell asleep soon after I did, because I didn’t hear him again.

**~~The next morning~~**

**Killian’s pov**

I wake up with Liam next to me and Emma with her back to me.

I hear someone talking. “Emma? You awake?”, I ask her quiet. Emma doesn’t move, but Neal’s head sticks out.

“Ah, It’s you.” Neal laughs a little and wants to climb over Emma but the door opens. “Good morning, sunshine!”, David says teasing to me as he walks in. I give him my ‘mate not funny’ face and lift Liam.

“I was giving the task to get Liam and Neal.”, he says. I raise my eyebrow. “And why?” He smiles. “To give the night babysitters some rest.”

“Mmm...yes.”, I hear someone mumble. Emma rolls so she’s on her back. Liam immediately reaches out for her, but David takes him before I can pass him to her.

“You guys should sleep some more.”, David says and takes Neal’s hand. Then he turns around and looks at me. “But no touching, pirate.”, he warns.

“We’re married!”, Emma shouts after him, but he pretends he didn’t hear it. I lay back in bed. Emma rolls over and is practically on top of me. “Hi.”, she simply says. “Hello, Swan.”

We stare in each other's eyes for a long time. I lean in a little closer. That was enough for Emma to slam our lips together.

The kiss gets heated more and more. My hand grabs her butt, which causes her to moan. One of Emma’s hands slowly goes down. I feel her hand almost slip into my boxers, but I grab her hand. A loud groan escapes her mouth.

“We can’t, Emma.” She groans again and lets her head fall down on my chest. “We need to get a night for ourselves.”, Emma says. I look at her.

“You gave birth three weeks ago, love.” She doesn't’ answer.

I stroke her hair slowly as she continues laying on my chest. “We should get up.”, she says. I nod and we climb out of bed.

When we come downstairs everybody is awake. “Oh good, Emma’s here.”, I hear my mother-in-law say. She comes running out the kitchen with a crying Liam in her hands. I hear Emma groans silent.

Mary-Margaret starts handing Liam over, but I take him before Emma can. I put my arm around Emma’s waist and say: “Come my loves.” I guide them to our bedroom.

I sit down spread my legs a little and pat the space between them. Emma looks a little confused, but sits down. I lift her shirt and hand Liam over. I still hold Liam and Emma, but in that way so Liam can still drink. Emma smiles at me. “I love you!” I smile back and catch her lips in a quick kiss over her shoulder. “I love you too, my Swan.”

**Writer’s pov**

And while Emma and Killian said their love to each other. The happy drink sound from Liam made that clear that he felt no difference for his food.


End file.
